finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Alphinaud Leveilleur
Alphinaud Leveilleur , is a character in Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn. He and his twin sister Alisaie Leveilleur are the grandchildren of Louisoix Leveilleur. He is a significant character in the main storyline. Profile Appearance Alphinaud is a sixteen year oldhttp://www.finalfantasyxiv.com/anniversary/na/detail/memoir_5.html?rgn=na&lng=en Elezen with white hair. He wears a large delta-shaped earring on his left ear and dark violet clothing which matches his sister's. He is distinguished by having a blue knot on his ponytail and green markings on his collar. He seems to be an Arcanist, as he wields a black grimoire. During Heavensward, at Tataru's behest, Alphinaud dons a new set of clothing consisting of a white-tunic with matching pants and boots, a blue coat with black hood and black gloves. He also has a Ruby Carbuncle companion. Personality Alphinaud is a self-assured young man, calm and mature for his age. He shows a bigger interest in intervening in the events of Eorzea than his sister, who prefers to watch history unfold from the shadow. Charismatic and diplomatic, he finds it easy to gain the Eorzea Alliance leaders' trust, this is partly thank to his grandfather's credit. Alphinaud also suffers from somewhat of a big ego, and often clashes with others nation's leaders about their ideals. This shortcoming later proves to be fatal when half of the Crystal Braves was bribed into betraying him while Alphinaud unknowingly walks into their trap. Initially Alphinaud participates in Eorzea's affairs with his own agendas: to find out the truth about what happened to his grandfather and finish what he has started as a way to test his potential and prove himself. But as he spends more time with the Scions in Eorzea, he eventually understood why his grandfather sacrificed so much for the realm, and finally resolves to follow in his footstep. Alphinaud is not invulnerable to negative feelings, as he laments his failure in the final act of A Realm Reborn, regretting his mistakes and his overconfidence in his own abilities. Story Before Final Fantasy XIV Born in to a Sharlayan digitary in the Dravania Hitherlands within Ishgard, Alphinaud and his sister attended the studium at a young age and were later given grimoires by Louisoix before he left for Eorzea. What the twins were unaware of was that their tomes were actually halves of a larger grimoire, signifying Louisoux's wish for the twins to understand each other and share a common goal. ''Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn Alphinaud and Alisaie are on the carriage in the opening cutscene for new characters, although the scene is cut entirely for characters returning from 1.0. The merchant riding with them mentions how they're not much for conversation. The siblings do not speak to the Adventurer until the remembrance ceremonies, where Alphinaud explains the meaning behind each Grand Company's flag. Later, the twins argue over the Grand Company leaders using the ceremony to rally their troops rather than make mention of the Warriors of Light, who are the purpose for the ceremony. While Alisaie storms away, Alphinaud becomes an active member of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn. After the massacre at the Waking Sands and the seeming disbandment of the Scions, Alphinaud seeks out Cid nan Garlond to snap him out of amnesia. He reveals his last name as Leveilleur, although the significance of this can be lost to the Adventurer unfamiliar with his grandfather. After recovering Cid's airship, the ''Enterprise, and securing a means to fly it safely into the Howling Eye, Alphinaud accompanies the Adventurer and Cid to confront Garuda prior to being forced to flee with the arrival of Gaius Van Baelsar. He later works with the rescued Scions on their strategy to take down the imperial invasion force and their Ultima Weapon. After Gaius's defeat, when their group became sought by various Eorzean organizations, Alphinaud suggested to Minfilia that they should move the Scions' headquarters from Ul'dah to Mor Dhona for a neutral position. Learning of Alisaie's venture into the Coils of Bahamut, Alphinaud appears briefly before the Adventurer accompany Alisaie to the Second Coil of Bahamut, his sister unaware of his presence. But when Alisaie is about to enter the Final Coil of Bahamut, Alphinaud decides to join her and the Adventurer. There, Alphinaud confronts Louisoix Leveilleur and witnesses his grandfather's transformation into the primal Phoenix. After the primal's defeat, they reunited briefly with a now freed Louisoux, who tells them the truth about the Calamity, and that the realm's prayers along with the remaining aether after the failed attempt to hold Bahamut enabled him to become the god of rebirth. Alphinaud and Alisaie receive the last of this power from their grandsire before he earns his final rest, the former helping his sister by creating a barrier to shield them from the primal's attack. The twins then combine their grimoire so the Adventurer and his party can enter the heart of Bahamut to shut it down one and for all. In their moment of victory, Alphinaud admits to have knew the truth of Louisoux's fate from deduction and only joined the expedition to spare his sister from their grandfather's fate. During the events of Through the Maelstrom, Alphinaud takes sympathy on Yugiri's plight and arranged humanitarian aid for the Doman refugees with Momodi while granting Yugiri an audience with sultana Nanamo Ul Namo and the Syndicate to plead her case. But the Syndicate voted against granting the refugees asylum in Ul'dah, Alphinaud instead suggests relocating the Domans to Revenant's Toll in Mor Dhona. Finding himself caught in the series of riots in Defenders of Eorzea, Alphinaud asks the Adventurer to help him conduct a private investigation. This leads to Alphinaud learning from Raubahn Aldynn and Nanamo that the riots were instigated by Teledji Adeledji, who wants the Carteneau Reclamation Bill to obtain the Allagan superweapon Omega. Alphinaud later tells the Adventurer that he finally understood why his grandfather had sacrificed himself for Eorzea five years ago as he vows to continue Louisoix's legacy. To better face the emerging threats to the realm, he decides to start a new independent Grand Company affiliated only with the Scions of the Seventh Dawn: the Crystal Braves. But what Alphinaud failed to foresee was that a majority of the Crystal Braves were in fact financed by Teledji's Mirage Trust through proxies and that the Monetarists' bribes have sway most members to their side. By the time Alphinaud learned the truth in Before the Fall, he finds himself betrayed by the Crystal Braves and accused alongside his fellow Scions of the assassination of the sultana. With Raubahn holding off their pursuers, only Alphinaud and the Adventurer managed to escape Ul'dah with the aid of Raubahn's son Pipin Tarupin and a escape provided by Alisaie. They eventually meet up with Cid, who carries them to Camp Dragonhead in Coerthas on the Enterprise, where they would be out of the jurisdiction of the other City-States. There they meet up with Tataru Taru, the only other known Scion that was able to escape the Crystal Braves' betrayal. Alphinaud is devastated, his arrogance and belief of shouldering Eorzea's safety resulting in this current disaster. Talking to Tataru manages to improve his mood, though, and he resolves to work for future alongside the Adventurer as he accompanies the Warrior of Light to Ishgard. ''Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Though Alphinaud considered returning to Ul'dah to deal with the accusations held against him and the other Scions over Nanamo's death, Haurchefant convinces him to travel to Ishgard with the Adventurer and be welcomed into the home of Count Edmont de Fortempts. While the Adventurer is off on a mission for House Forempts, Alphinaud and Tataru were arrested by Ser Grinnaus de Dzemael while attempting to hear word of their friends' wherabouts on the charge of consorting with heretics. Luckily, the Adventurer returned and aided Alphinaud win his freedom and Tataru's via trial by combat. When the Adventurer returned to reveal Thordan VII's meeting with Ascians, Alphinaud learns from Tataru that she heard word that Raubahn is to be executed. With this knowledge, and curious why it had not occurred already, Alphanud travels to Limsa Lominsa and learns more from Merlwyb of what occurred in Ul'dah since the sultana's death and that Raubahn was taken by the Crystal Braves to Halatali. Alphinaud accompanies the Adventurer alongside Yugiri to rescue Raubahn while forced to let the Crystal Braves escape. After resolving matters, deciding to officially disband the Crystal Braves with the remaining loyal members still intent to aid him, Alphinaud learns that Nidhogg's forces are going to attack Ishgard. After convincing Aymeric to not cause a sortie with the dragons as he, the Adventurer, and Estinien seek Ysayle's aid in an attempt to broker a treaty with the dragons via Hraesvelgr. But Hraesvelgr expresses no interest as Alphinaud learns the full history of the legend of Lady Shiva and how the Dragonsong War truly began. After returning to Ishgard, Alphinaud assists in the plan to free Ser Aymeric, who had been arrested after confronting Archbishop Thordan VII with the truth of Ishgard's past. Though they are successful, the Archbishop flees to the Sea of Clouds, and Alphinaud pursues him alongside the Adventurer, Cid, and Biggs and Wedge. When they are forced to battle the primal Bismarck, he is unable to participate directly in the battle, but instead assists the Garlond Ironworks team about the Enterprise. Though the team manages to defeat the primal, the Archbishop manages to take the key to Azys Lla. Needing to find another way to reach Azys Lla, Alphinaud travels alongside the Adventurer and Y'shtola, to meet with Matoya. Upon meeting her, he is extremely impressed by her knowledge, though miffed that she initially believes him to be his sister. After gaining the information they need, the trio, joined by Estinien, travel to Azys Lla. While there, they are confronted by the Garlean Empire's VIth Legion and are forced to battle the Imperial Legatus Regula van Hydrus. Alphinaud stays behind with Estinien and Y'shtola to hold off the Garlean forces, so that the Adventurer can continue on to confront the Archbishop. Gameplay Battle During the course of the main scenario of ''Heavensward, Alphinaud participates in a number of battles alongside the Adventurer. In combat, he functions as an Arcanist, and is able to summon two unique variants of Carbuncle called Ruby and Obsidian Carbuncle . Triple Triad Voice Alphinaud is voiced by in the Japanese version. In the English version of A Realm Reborn, Alphinaud was voiced by , credited as Sam Regal. Since the release of the English version of Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Alphinaud is voiced by . Other Appearances ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Alphinaud appears in ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game with an ice-elemental cards. Gallery Etymology Alphinaud is a combination of "Alvin", which in old-English means "Elf Friend", with the French augmentative suffix "-aud". Trivia *Alphinaud shares his first English voice actor, Sam Riegel, with Edward Chris von Muir from Final Fantasy IV. *The most distinct feature Alphinaud has from his sister aside from the color of their ponytail and collar markings is the color of their lips. Alisaie has redder lips, being female and possibly wearing lipstick. References Category:Final Fantasy XIV Characters Category:Elezens Category:Arcanists